1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for discharging a controlled quantity of a hair care preparation and more particularly pertains to a dispenser which-operates via gravitational hoses to discharge a controlled portion of shampoo, conditioner, or the like into the user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shampoo dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, shampoo dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing shampoo or the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,522 to Roig a shampoo dispenser having a plurality of nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,160 to Casale teaches a shampoo dispenser for mounting on a shower stall wall.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,619 to Comstock discloses the design of a multiple dispenser for liquid soap, shampoo, lotion, and the like.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,063 discloses the design of a shower dispenser for shampoo.
In this respect, the apparatus for discharging a controlled quantity of a hair care preparation according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a dispenser which operates via gravitational hoses to discharge a controlled portion of shampoo, conditioner, or the like into the user's hand.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for discharging a controlled quantity of a hair care preparation which operates via gravitational hoses to discharge a controlled portion of shampoo, conditioner, or the like into the user's hand. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.